The Adventure
by QuileuteQueen11
Summary: Bella runs away before her wedding to jacob. Will Jacob hurt her? will Edward save her? Will a war be started between vampires and werewolves. My first fan fic so please review!now updated!
1. it all started from here

It was the best day ever. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in sight. Not the typical day in Forks, Washington. It was also the worst day ever. I was getting married today. That meant Alice dressing me up like a doll and throwing the biggest reception party ever. Alice loves to arrange parties. She put together my whole wedding. According to her "a good party is a big party." She knew how much I hated big parties and dressing up.Today I would get my way though. Edward, my sweet Edward woud turn me into a "monster" as he called it. A vampire. I sighed. I had my wedding dress on already and Alice was just "tweaking" it a bit. I was alone in my room waiting for Alice to return from getting a pin. Everything was perfect today. Still something didn't seem quite right. Someone wasn't going to be there. My best friend. He had gotten me through that unspoken of September. He had always been there and I had just left him in the dust. I had to make things right. But how could I after the conversation we had. I thought back to that very moment...

* * *

His note was like a bomb in my hands. Never knowing when the blow is coming, but knowing it's there. In this case a blow to the heart. I looked at the shaggy writing scripted on the paper.

_Bella,_

_We have to talk. meet me on the path in the woods behind your house tomarrow_

_at 7:00._

_Jacob_

The next day at 7 I walked to the woods. It was easy to find him because of his height. He stood out. We weren't far into the woods but this particular spot scared me. This was the spot Edward left me in September. "hey" jacob said as i approached. "Hey jake what's up?". "Look I know it's a week before you get married, but I have to say this. You can leave him. You can come to me. If you don't take this there's no other way." was he serious? I couldn't leave Edward now. I couldn't ever leave him. "Jake I can't leave Edward. You know that he's my life." I said. "Yeah I thought you might say that. I'm sorry Bells, but i can't do this anymore. just being friends isn't working out anymore. So have a good life." he sounded truly hurt. He started to walk towards his rabbit. I turned, horrified this was the last time we'd be together. I could feel the tears attacking my eyelids trying to escape. "Jake, no. Please don't do this." i was begging now. " we can be friends. I know we can. Please don't leave me." Tears were streaming down my cheeks now. "Sorry Bella." was all he said. And with that he got in his car and just like that, vanished from my life.

* * *

But coming back to the present i had time. I still had one hour until I walked down the aisle with Charlie at my side and Edward waiting for me at the altar. Maybe just a small visit wouldn't hurt I told myself. I walked to my ancient truck, still in my wedding dress, and started the engine. Within ten minutes I was over the invisable boundry line. I finally reached jacobs small hut sized house. Jacob probably already knew I was here from the rumble of my truck. Billy was at the wedding already to help charlie and Alice set up and to get his wheelchair in the right spot. Without even knocking, I walked right inside. Jacob Black was in the tiny kitchen eating cereal. He was mid spoonful and had a shocked expression when hesaw me burst inside in my wedding dress. Without knowing why I did it, just seeing him made me blurt out "Jacob Black, will you run away with me?"


	2. the note

His mouth hung open and he still hadn't completed putting the spoonfull of cereal in his mouth. I waited for his answer, but one didn't come. He just kept staring. After a couple of minutes I got tired of the silence. "Jacob?" I said. "w-what did you just say?" he stammered. " You heard me. Run away with me." I sat down at the table with him a little slowly and careful because my dress hardly fit in the kitchen. "I've been wondering what i've been missing and it's you. I love Edward, but he's overprotective. I want it to be like the old days. I want to have fun and take risks." I found it so easy to talk to him and express my feelings to him."I think charlie was right when he said that my life revolved around Edward. I think I just need space from him" I said. I knew how much I was hurting him, but I had to do this. Jacob dropped the spoonful of cereal and started walking towards the door muttering something I could make out as "you can't do this Bella." He was grabbing a shirt and his keys while I just stared at him. "Jake what are you doing?" I asked. He turned fast."YOU CAN'T DO THIS BELLA!" he was shaking now. he took a few deep breaths and he wasn't shaking anymore. "why are you so mad?" I asked. he talked softley now. "I thought about what you said last week and it got me thinking. you were right. Edward is your life. You can't leave him. I know how much you mean to him and how much he means to you" he replied softly."Now we gotta get you to that wedding. I won't let you ruin your life." he said. He started to head for the door again. "wait!" i called. "Jacob, i have to go. WE have to go. I need space from him and i want to spend it with you. I'm not ready to get married. What if i make a huge mistake. i know that he wont leave me, but what if when i become a vampire i leave him for his safety" i said. "What about charlie?" he asked. "and Alice?." "I'll leave a note. come on, please. We wont go that far" i said. " please?"

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

Everything was set. i was ready and the place looked perfect. Alice really didn't go too over the top although Bella probably would think so. It was then when i was thinking about how my life is so perfect that alice came shuffeling over. She looked timid like she was holding something back. "Uh Edward, can i talk to you for a sec?" she asked. "sure alice what's up?" i questioned. She bit her nail as she talked and mumbled something I almost couldn't hear."it's Bella, she's missing." My heart ultimitaly went into shock. even though my heart dosn't beat i could have sworn my heart hammered in my chest. I took off without thinking what the guests were thinking seeing me dissapear like that. I didn't know where to look first, but i ultimitely chose her house. i got to the front porch and went right in. i turned right and was her kitchen when i saw it. a little note folded messily. I gasped as i read what the letter said in her scribbled handwriting.

Dad,

I'm sorry. i ran away with Jacob. i had to. i wasnt ready for edward. i need time away from him. we didn't fight, but

i think you were right when you said my life was revolved aroiund him. anyway i'm sorry and ill be home soon. don't worry.

Bella

I threw the letter down. I was sure there was one for me at my house but i wasn't going to read that. i wanted to chase her scent but she was in a car with jacob and i lost her scent. Bella, my bella had left _me_. then the phone rang and i raced to pick it up. "BELLA??" i asked. "no edward it's me alice. look i just had a vision and i don't mean to worry you but i had a vision of bella. Well not a vision because her future vanished, but i could have sworn I heard her scream and then a werewolf howl."


	3. breaking the treaty

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

I needed to find her, and fast. so I ran. I ran as fast as possible. I needed to find the one person that would know where they were. Bella was hurt or she would be. I knew I couldn't run that far, but I needed too. there wasn't time for me to get a car. Bella needed me. So I kept running. Running until I was out of breath. Luckily I was there by the time that happened. If I was lucky they wouldn't be mad and they would understand why I was here, but I highly doubted that. I didn't care if this started a war. I needed to find Bella.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I was nervous. I felt terrible for leaving like this, but i had to. Edward had risked his life for me plenty. I didn't want to keep that going by getting married. we were going to Phoenix. my personal request. I thought it would be the perfect place for a risk considering that I already knew the place and what kind of things were there. But we weren't staying for long. we were taking sort of a cross country trip and I thought we should hit Phoenix and Jacob had a few places he's always wanted to visit before too. I was cold because of nervousness even with Jacob the human spaceheater sitting next to me. Right now we were crossing the boarder between Washington and Oregon. "Hey, you okay?" Jacob asked as he gave my hand a squeeze. "yeah i'm fine.'' i replied."What's the matter. I thought this is what you wanted?" he asked. " It is but I feel terrible for just leaving." I stated back. I knew that edward would be out trying to find me and i also knew that Alice couldn't see my future because i was with a werewolf. I felt terrible making them go through that.

We arrived in Phoenix 10 hours later. Being here made me feel nervous. Jacob didn't feel the same as me. he was as happy as ever that i had agreed to go with him. But then we walk by it- the dance studio where earlier I had been tortured and almost killed by James. Edward had saved me like he always saves me- and I got even more nervous. It was now deserted and it looked as if no one had been in it for years even though it was only a year ago I was here. "cool! look at this old place. c'mon Bella let's go inside. I bet it's haunted!" jacob urged. " uhh no let's not it looks creepy." i said even though i didn't want to go in because i didn't want to be reminded of that day. " C'mon Bella take a risk that's what you wanted isn't it?" "Well yeah but this place reminds me of something, so let's go. Please." i tried. " Dammit Bella does it remind you of _him?_" he said it like it was a disease and wrinkled his nose as he thought of edward. " please don't make me go in there Jacob." i pleaded. "Jesus Bella i thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted to forget him and take me." now he was shaking with anger and his form was starting to change.

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW 

"SAM!" i called. i knew this was dangerous and that i shouldn't be here because i was breaking the treaty, but i had to find Bella. Sam came from the woods looking sweaty and tired. i guessed he must have been running with his "pack" in the woods. " what the hell are you doing here? you crossed the line. this is breaking the treaty!" he figured out. I knew his werewolf friends would arrive soon so i had to hurry. "i know you know where Bella is and you'd better tell me where before i beat you and your friend Jacob to a pulp." I didn't normally make threats but this was a special occasion. " Oh no we wouldn't want to do that." he said sarcastically. " so I do know where jacob and Bella are, but you crossed the line. and she doesn't want to come back anyway so get out of here." he said as he started to come closer to me. " Thats okay i got all the info i wanted anyway." i said as i tapped my temple. seeing as i didnt want to start anything i started to leave, but something in him mind made me stop just as he said what it was he was thinking. " hey leech!" he called. " i hope you know... this is war!"


	4. the protector

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

Now that I knew where I was going, I hopped on a plane straight to Phoenix, Arizona. I never felt as impatient as I ever had before then. As soon as we landed I ran just as fast as I could. I didn't know exactly where Bella was, but I was planning on running until I cought her scent or got ahold of Jacob's mind. Just then I heard a deafaning scream come from the old ballet studio where once Bella had almost died. I started to run in, but something caught my shoulder. I turned. "oh Carlisle! Bella's in there and the mut's gonna kill her c'mon! hurry!!". The two of them ran inside together. As jacob leaped at us I dodged and Carlisle took Jacob's furry butt down. I ran to Bella, but she looked as though she might already be dead. "oh Bella no no no please NO! Bella please please wake up. Please don't leave me. I love you Bella please. Just hang on." I cried out. "Edward you'll need to do it now if you want to save her. We're losing her!" Carlisle called. I hated that I had to do this. I would resent myself forever. But if it was the only way to save my Bella well… and I slowly bit down on her too perfect of a hand.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

"… Jake calm down. I didn't mean anything by it" I tried to soothingly tell him but it didn't work. His form was shifting already. Even though he wasn't in full form yet, he was mad. It took him one swipe to get me in the studio. It seemed weird for him to still be in boy form when he was growling at me, but then I heard it. That one pop it takes to transform from human to werewolf. There was now a very large, very scary werewolf staring at me from across the room. I then realized that everything Edward had said was true._"Werewolves are unpredictable creatures. They cannot be trusted."_ Edward had warned me. Jacob was furious now. I knew that this could very possibly be the end. It was so tragic that I had to die like this, to the person I had just pledged my fondness to not even 24 hours ago. Jacob took two long strides over towards me and stopped, but continued to growl furociously at me. And then just like that took a swipe at me. The pain was unbearable and I actually wished I would die to escape the pain. I could feel my arm gushing blood. Then I felt the wind being knocked right out of me and a serious pain in my chest. I realized then that I had a protector. The one I was supposed to be with forever. Jacob had stepped on me leping to my protecter, but the pain was too much for me and I was gone.

Pain was what I awoke to. All over. And voices. One of them I recognized. All to well. Edward. He was my protector. His voice was pleading "oh Bella no no no please NO!" Even as he screamed his voice was like velvet. " Bella please please wake up. Please don't leave me. I love you Bella please. Just hang on." Sang his beautiful voice pleading for me to wake. Then I recognized Carlisle's voice. "Edward you'll need to do it now if you want to save her. We're losing her!" he called to my protector. I tried. I really did try to say something,but the pain was all I could think about and I couldn't generate enough air to form a word. But all of a sudden there came a new pain. One that over powered all the other pain I had before. It was a burning pain. And it was spreading, making me feel like I was on fire.


	5. hiding under a rock

_**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_**I knew just as I sank my teeth into her soft, warm skin that even though I wasn't going to die, but that if I ever did I was going to hell. As my mouth filled with her blood I didn't even get the urge to suck her dry. I was perfectly fine. I had not one urge to kill my Bella. Then again she was dying and I needed to save her, I had to try. As I sank my teeth into her soft, warm skin I started to think. What if I can't save her? What would happen to Charlie? Renee? Me? Carlisle came and put his hand on my shoulder. Maybe he thought she wouldn't make it either! "Find the strength to save her son," Carlisle said. "Everyone should have a choice" I whispered. I started to get that choking feeling in my throat. For us vampires that was like us crying. "I won't lose her! I can't! " but I had no time to waste I had to save my Bella…**_

_**JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"_**Something wrong?" someone behind me asked. I turned around and saw Sam standing behind me. "aw jeez what do you want?" I asked him back. "I saw what happened in your head. Back at the dance studio. What were you thinking?" Sam said. "you don't think I know what I did back there was stupid! You don't know that I feel like killing myself right now! Just, just leave me alone!" I got off the curb I was sitting on and started walking away. Of course Sam followed. "you know Edward warned her about this happening. She'll probably never talk to you again." Sam called to me. I started to walk faster "you know your pep talks are the worst." I yelled back at him. "where are you going?" Sam asked. "same place you wanted to go after you hurt Emily," I responded. "under a rock." "so what now your just going to leave her alone while she's in there dying!" Sam called as I pulled farther away from him. "at least I wasn't a coward and helped Emily when she was hurt!" Now I turned on him fast and almost crashed into him. I didn't know he could walk that fast." I did try to help! I couldn't exactly do much as a wolf! I tried to change back, but then that bloodsucker and his clan knocked me out before I could get near her! And now this is where I end up." And then I realized that I was crying, but I had to stop, men don't cry. Then I just started to walk away as fast as possible and didn't look back as Sam called out to me.**_

_**A/N: sorry its so short but ill have more soon! Please review about what you think of the story so far and ill add the next chapter! Have fun reading!**_


	6. for the love of war!

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I was starting to come to. I could feel myself starting to wake up. But something was wrong. I was pinned down. Maybe Jacob wanted more with me so he waited until I woke up to feel the pain. When I finally could move my arms I tried to push myself up. "shh, no lay back down". Edward was here. Just the person I wanted. My protector.

"Edward I'm so.." " shh I know it's ok. I love you Bella" he answered in his velvet voice. "I love you too" I said sobbing slightly. Then my memories started to come back. "Am I a vampire now?" I asked. "well you were losing a lot of blood. I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered barely audible. I could understood what I was now. Things looked different; much clearer. It was like everything was the best it could be. I had Edward back, my body felt strong and powerful, and I was ready to start my life with them now. "Bella I'm sorry! I couldn't lose you. You looked so helpless and I now you chose to be with… Jacob," he had trouble saying the name," but I needed you, I couldn't lose you!" he finished.

"I know and it's ok. You were right I'm so sorry! Jacob could've really killed me and you were right when you said werewolves cant be trusted." I continued, "Edward, I still want to be with you! I want to spend my life with you. I ran away with Jacob because I had cold feet. I needed time to think about when my life became a story of fictional characters. Then I realized that I needed those fictional characters in my life or I'd be dead by now. Then Jacob attacked me and I realized which character I wanted to spend my life with; give my sole to. It's you," I finished.

He stared at me with love in his eyes, "I love you Bella, but if you really want to be with Jacob I'm not going to make you be mine. I want you to decide on who you love and not who you think you owe." I was shocked that he didn't thin I wanted to be with him. "Edward, I want to be with you. You're my only candidate. There is no one else I want to be with," I said. "I love you Bella," he said and then kissed me. "are you in any pain?" he questioned. "not at all," I said. "then let's go home," he stated as he kissed me.

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

It was war in La Push and even though I had hurt Bella, I couldn't exactly get her out of my head. She had chosen her way and she had chosen her vampire over me again, even when she had come to me. So why was it I still though of her every time I wasn't doing something. I messed up running away with her and Sam knew it. I had spent the last couple of days trying to impress him and gain his trust back so he knew where my loyalties remained. With them and not with her.

I was constantly on patrol these days, but one day my mind strayed as I thought of Bella. Paul growled as he read my thoughts about her, but didn't do anything. They all knew that I was done with them. When I got home I began to get curious. I had expected one of them to call or meet me or something, but nothing happened. So I decided I would.

As I reached the phone I dialed the operators number and gave them the name. I didn't know their number. I didn't memorize leeches numbers. When the operator gave me the number I dialed It and it was the doctor that picked up. He was very calm and caring even in these circumstances. I told him I needed a meeting to work stuff out. Even in war things needed to be addressed. I told him I didn't want to hurt them, but I needed a work with the mind reader one. He didn't like the idea, but said he would tell Edward. We would meet this afternoon on the border line. I had some stuff I needed to work out with him…


End file.
